prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
FPC26
is the 26th episode for the season Fresh Pretty Cure! and also the 268th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis Setsuna decides to tag along when the girls head out to the beach for Dance Training. But upon being invited to join in she struggles to find the confidence to accept. '' Summary Miyuki invites the girls out to announce that she has decided that she cannot be the fourth Cure. To her relief she is introduced to Setsuna by Love, who was the fourth Cure, Cure Passion. The girls invite her to join them in dancing but when Miyuki sees they don't really do much during their break she decides to take the girls out for special training at summer camp. Meanwhile, Hayato was going to the beach to to collect some sorrow, or so he thought; as it turns out he boarded the wrong train and is on his way to the mountains. After the girls step off of the train, Tarte informs them that they could have teleported with Akarun's power and they decide to try it out. It works- only for them to realize they forgot him and Setsuna returns to grab him. They then realize they forgot several items and she is forced to keep returning back and fourth with them; including Miki's shoes, and the beach ball Love wanted to bring. To Setsuna's annoyance and after nearly being caught by Ayumi, she returns to find out that Love actually told her the wrong item. What she forgot was her swimming ring. By now Setsuna has had enough though, and Inori feels concerned for her, deciding not to mention she too forgot an item. Miyuki joins the girls to tell them to get to training and they head off to change. Setsuna decides to observe them for a while before she wanders off to explore a little. Meanwhile, Hayato got out of the train and expresses shock when he sees himself surrounded by rice fields and mountains. A farmer nearby gives him directions. After the lesson finishes the girls have dinner. Inori goes to locate Setsuna but doesn't see her as she recalls her hesitation to join the dance group. She feels that Setsuna may be in the same position, but Love waited for her, and she is sure she's waiting for Setsuna to join them as well. When she finds Setsuna, she confesses that she would like to dance with them since it looks like fun; but she has no idea how to. Back in Labyrinth there wasn't any music, or dancing. She also can't openly smile like they do, and doesn't believe she would be very good at it. In hopes of helping her feel better Inori offers to give her some private lessons and she hesitantly agrees. Meanwhile, Hayato reached the ocean and switches over to Westar, summoning swimming ring Nakewameke. However he sees nobody is there during the evening, so with further annoyance he heads off to try to find someone he can get sorrow from. Later, Inori and Setsuna finish dancing, but she asks her how she is able to dance so openly without much care. Inori attempts to ask Akarun for a favor just then- when suddenly Westar's Nakewameke interrupts them. After being joined by Miki and Love the girls transform into Pretty Cure and begin fighting it. They struggle when it begins to throw swimming rings and traps Berry and Peach within them- leaving Pine and Passion to save them before they split up, with Pine used Healing Prayer Fresh to blow them away, and Passion finishing it off with Happiness Hurricane. Later, Setsuna curiosly asks Inori what it was she forgot. She leaves it a surprise and Setsuna observes the nearby sewing machine on her table, as well as a body chart and materials. She is stunned to see that she worked on making a dance costume for her and returns wearing it. As Miki and Love admire the outfit, Inori tells her that she will gain the courage to dance. She goes on to explain that with them all wearing the same outfits they will gain courage knowing they are united, and they will do their best this way. Setsuna thanks her and addresses her as ''Buki, like Love and Miki, and tells them of her desire to officially join their group. As Miki gets a poster out they begin to celebrate, saying they have become a real four-leaf clover. Major Events * It is revealed that Akarun has the power to teleport. * Inori forms a bond with Setsuna. Characters Cures *Momozono Love / Cure Peach *Aono Miki / Cure Berry *Yamabuki Inori / Cure Pine *Higashi Setsuna / Cure Passion Mascots *Tarte *Chiffon *Kirun, Akarun Villains *Nishi Hayato / Westar *Nakewameke Secondary Characters *Chinen Miyuki *Momozono Ayumi *Aono Remi *Yamabuki Naoko Trivia * Starting from this episode, Let's! Fresh Pretty Cure! ~Hybrid Version~ replaced Let's! Fresh Pretty Cure!. This marked the first time in the franchise (out of 3 occurrences) that a series' opening song was changed mid-season. * H@ppy Together!!! replaced You Make Me Happy! as the ending song starting from this episode. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! episodes